


Messy

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - TV, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara tries to make her relationships work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

"What is it?" Kahlan asked as Cara stalked back to camp with a dirty look on her face.

The Mord'Sith grimaced. "Dahlia promised me that emotions would not be an issue with this. Now they are—" She waved her hand.

"Fighting?" Kahlan offered, and despite everything she felt amused. She’d had a feeling that Cara was playing with fire, reigniting her relationship with the newly-resurrected Leo even with Dahlia now also in the band. But said nothing, thinking that Cara deserved that much love.

"Why do they have to be so difficult?" Cara demanded, looking a little lost despite her frustration. "Is it that hard for Leo to sleep without rolling over on top of her? And would it hurt Dahlia to realize that maybe he didn't intend to? And why is it all my fault, now?"

Kahlan put her hand on Cara’s arm. “Love is...tricky, Cara.”

Cara fumed, arms crossed tightly. “If only Richard would let me use my agiels.”

Kahlan pursed her lips. “Cara...”

“I did not mean it,” the other woman muttered. “Just—” Again, she gestured to the air.

Kahlan sighed and put an arm around Cara’s shoulders, squeezing her close. “I know, I know.”


End file.
